Ride
by geltells
Summary: Kayla suffered a tragic past and ran away from the hands of the law. She stumbled upon three other teenage runaways. They decided to live life with no home, just adventure. They decided to stop by New York for a fortnight. Little did Kayla know that she would be meeting a charming, young, and popular member from a famous boy band. HarryxOC


**A/N: Hi! This is my first story here on FF and I hope you guys like it! Review, follow, and comment if you've enjoyed it.**

_This story is inspired by the song Ride by Lana del Rey._

* * *

New York City.

That's where we were headed, a foursome of estranged teens testing out the waters of life, boundless and limitless.

"Kayla," shouted my best friend Bree, grinning at me with her beautiful curly hair and pixie face. I ran fast trying to keep up with my group.

Bree and her boyfriend, Clay, a tall and handsome brunette with the most crystal blue eyes I've ever seen, started kissing each other passionately while Drake, our leader, laughed at everyone's excitement to having arrived at the Big Apple.

We've only ever been in small towns. This was the first time we tried going to big cities. It was our rule.

"Let's start looking for jobs to get us some cash to get us throughout our whole trip then after two weeks, we're getting out of here," suggested Drake.

Drake and I had I guess you could say, odd relationship. I always sought to be dominated, to be led and he did that. I guess it was easy to say that he was the guy who shared my loneliness without having to bother with the attachment or what I guess people call it nowadays as "Friends with Benefits". He was handsome, tall, lean, he liked to dominate. And that was sexy.

But lately, I've been having problems with him. Like the fact that when he saw a target to fuck that night, he could easily do so. It bothered me immensely. But I know I had no right to be bothered, and the secret that he's been the only one whom I have been messing around with I never told him because that will freak him out. Unfortunately for me, when he knocks on my motel door at three in the morning, I would let him in and let him take me there.

We stopped by a convenience store to buy some disposable cell phones and grabbed something to eat and went our separate ways.

* * *

"I think you should start working in a fancy hotel," suggested Bree.

"As a waitress," I asked.

"No, silly! As a bar singer," she stressed.

And so I took her advice and went to the nearest hotel while Bree went to a diner nearby.

The Chateau spelt out in fancy letters entitled the hotel and the inside was just as grand on the inside. Decorated with sparkling, gigantic chandeliers and marble floors and the most calming scent of lavender greeted the lobby. I felt almost unimportant to be in such a state and enter a hotel that beautiful.

I spoke to the manager and he uninterestedly stared at me as he ignored me and waved me off.

"Dick," I muttered to myself as I headed for the back door and sit by the pool. The landscape was beautiful and it was like being taken to a whole different place, I almost forgot that I was in New York City. The buzz of the city was blocked off by the calming music being played and the soft cripples elicited by the majestic fountains that was strategically decorated around the area.

"What seems to be the problem, dear," a woman in her 40's sat beside me as she took a long sip of her cigar and a glass of wine on her other hand. She looked affluent with her golden rings worn by each hand and her long dress cascading to just below her ankles.

"The manager was being such a dick. I was just looking for a job," I shared quietly as the woman looked at me and laughed.

"And what job did you apply for?"

"A bar singer."

"Well, well, a singer," she sipped some of her wine and set it down on the white garden table, "sing for me then."

"Oh, I don't think that's ne-," she cut me off with a raised hand.

"Oh how rude of me to not introduce myself. I am Genevieve Adams, I own this hotel."

I almost choked on my own spit.

"Now, sing for me."

I did as she said and she closed her eyes and swayed to my voice.

"Beautiful. I'm sorry, but what is your name, dear?"

"Kayla. Just Kayla."

"Well, Kayla, tell me about yourself."

And so, I gave her a brief background. I ran away and found myself a group.

"Just two weeks, that's the duration of your stay."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well then, you are starting tomorrow night. Will $500 a week suffice?"

I nodded, eyes wide. I don't understand why she didn't mind that I ran away from home. Although, I did peg her to be one who doesn't care.

"$1000? Holy shit, we've hit jackpot," exclaimed Clay.

"Plus, I get to have a room and all the guest accommodations for free," I added.

"That's great Kayla, you deserve it," smiled Bree, "Clay and I decided to play house and rented an apartment."

"How about you, Dylan?" I asked.

"I got a friend," he said simply. Although, this 'friend' doesn't sound male.

Bree and Clay decided to leave the diner that we are currently eating in to have some alone time and explore the city leaving Dylan and I silently eating our dinner.

"It's great that you've found a job. Your talent is finally paying off," he smirked as we headed outside and got inside the Mustang that Dylan stole from his dad when he ran away. It hurt me to see that his dad didn't even bother looking for him.

I simply laughed at his statement as we both entered the car.

"So, where are we going," he asked as he gripped the steering wheel.

I eyed him from the passenger seat and took in his features. He looked much more developed since the say we met. His jawline was much stronger and his body much leaner.

Once we reached a stoplight, he looked over at me and understood directly what I meant by my silence. He broke a smirk.

"I'm moving into my place tonight, you know," I reminded, "Got my room key right here."

* * *

He tossed me to the bed and I laughed as I took off my shirt and jeans. His eyes were much darker now, almost black from his usual hazel ones. I took in as his muscles flexed as he pulled his baseball tee up to his head. He joined me to the bed and started kissing me, head resting between my breasts. I wrapped my legs around his waist as I pulled him closer and hungrily kissed him.

"You're so wet," he laughed as he slid a finger across my sensitive area eliciting a moan from me.

I didn't even bother replying when he unclasped my bra and started kneading my chest, my moans getting louder. And he took one into his mouth as I just pulled on his hair while he was doing so.

"Fuck me, Drake, just fuck me," I growled. He looked over at me and for a moment, he looked innocent and cute then in merely second his lopsided smile etched on his face and the innocent boy was gone. He knelt up straight as he used his right knee to spread my legs apart and discarded my underwear.

He started to slowly lick my slit and drilling his tongue to my clit. I bit back a scream at the contact. He was driving me insane.

"Oh fuck, Drake, harder," I demanded as I squirmed above him, fingers tangled between his hair.

"You taste so good, baby," he continued.

And then I reached my peak.

I held his length as I pushed him down below me. I sat on his lap, still tingling from my high. He couldn't take it anymore as he impatiently held my waist and guided my entrance to his tip. I moaned as they touched.

"Come on, baby, I'm already so hard for you," he groaned.

And he fully entered me and we both took a moment before driving into each other. I bounced on his length as I rode him, palms flat against his chest as he held my breasts in his hands.

"Fuck baby, you're so hot. Keep doing that," he said as I moaned at his touch.

I rode his length as he thrust into me to meet me. He was holding my ass now as he guided me throughout the whole ride. Sweat was building up and moans filled the now humid room.

Out of nowhere Drake pinned my down the bed and started thrusting into me much faster than earlier and I screamed in response. I was feeling so good.

"Are you almost there," he asked.

"Yes baby."

He thrust into me over and over again and we both reached our climaxes before he exited me and landed right beside me. Both of us falling into a good night's sleep.


End file.
